When the world changes
by Himlafrost
Summary: A story about love, honesty and what it means to be tied together as one. I do not own these charachters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN; This is my first Xena fic, thought I'd give it a try. Please comment. Hope you enjoy this. There is more to come...  
I rated this fic M for what is to come. **

* * *

It was yet another night by the campfire. Gabrielle was working on one of her scrolls while Xena practiced with her sword. It was just an ordinary night, just like so many before, and yet something was different. Neither of them could define what that something was though.

Gabrielle looked up from her scroll, and her gaze got caught on Xena. She took in her smooth movements, how she skilfully waved the sword around her and attacked her imagined enemies, how her perfect balance kept her from falling as she turned around quickly. It looked like she was dancing, she was in total control of her body, and her muscles obeyed her will at any given time. Gabrielle noticed how the tight leather grazed her skin, and how her breasts moved under it…

She shook her head, wondering where that last thought had come from, but unable to tear her gaze off of Xena's body.

"What's on your mind?" Xena asked as she twirled around, attacking yet another imagined enemy.

"Why do you do that?" Gabrielle asked, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head a little to the side.

"Do what?" Xena asked while turning quickly to avoid an imagined sword coming at her.

"Your sword skills are perfect already, why do you still practice?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena stopped fighting and simply looked at her. "Gabrielle, when it comes to fighting and war nothing is ever perfect."

She continued her practicing and Gabrielle pondered for a few minutes about the words Xena had uttered, then returned to her scroll.

The moon stood high in the dark sky when Xena finally sat down by the fire. She started to polish her sword, washing away the dirt from it.

Gabrielle put away her scrolls and watched the other woman, watched her hands and fingers dance skilfully over the sharp blade. There was nothing she wouldn't give to feel those hands against her bare skin.

And there it was again, a thought she didn't where it came from.

"What's on your mind now?" Xena asked, without taking her eyes off the now shining blade.

Gabrielle blushed a little, and looked down so that Xena wouldn't notice. "Nothing." She answered.

Xena looked up at her; her blue eyes shimmered in the light of the fire, so warm, and so full of love. Gabrielle knew though that those piercing blue eyes could radiate just as much coldness as they now radiated warmth.

Those eyes stirred something deep inside her, something she couldn't define and something she wasn't sure of. It was like something she had never felt before.

"Well, I say we get some rest, we have a long journey in front of us." Xena said and moved over to the bedrolls. She took off her breastplate and lay down on her back.

Gabrielle lay down next to her and they fell asleep.

Xena woke up in the middle of the night, wondering what had woken her up. She looked around; Gabrielle stirred and whimpered in her sleep.

"Gabrielle, wake up." Xena said, placing a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder.

Gabrielle woke up with a gasp.

"Hey, it's okay, it was just a nightmare." Xena said soothingly, still keeping her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder.

Gabrielle cuddled up to her, burying her face in Xena's neck, and Xena wrapped her arms around her tender body, letting her palms rest against Gabrielle's back.

They lay like that for a while before Gabrielle pulled back a little and gazed in to Xena's blue orbs. "Sometimes in my dreams I relive the last moments before they crucified us." It was merely a whisper that escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle." Xena said

"For what?" Gabrielle asked.

"I knew what was about to happen, I had seen it in my visions over and over again. I could've changed it, I could've saved you." Xena's voice was full of regret.

"Xena, I knew about your vision, and I chose to stay." Gabrielle whispered. "I'd rather die with you, than live a life without you."

"You are my Northern Star, Gabrielle, you guide me through this life." Xena said.

"I love you Xena."

"I love you too." Xena smiled at her. "Now let's get some rest."

They fell asleep like that, cuddled up to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN; It's taken a long time to update this fic, I'm sorry about that. Certain turns of events IRL have kept me busy and left me without inspiration. That's about to change now though, so I hope that you can bear with me. Please read and comment, all comments are welcome. Also, I hope that you can excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes, English is not my mother tongue, but I do my best.__  
__And of course I don't own any of these characters, I just use them for entertainment purpose, but I think you already know that._

* * *

The following days Gabrielle found herself watching Xena and losing herself in thoughts a large number of times. Even though she would sometimes meet Xena's quizzical gaze, she'd just smile a little at her, before turning her head away quickly. She tried to control herself, tried to stop, but something inside her made it impossible to do so.

It was at one of those times, when they were sitting by the campfire, a night like so many before, that Xena looked up at Gabrielle and met her gaze.

"Gabrielle, is something wrong?" She asked softly.

Gabrielle broke their eye contact and started fiddling with the quill and parchment in her knee. "No, no, everything's fine. Why?"

"You keep looking at me like I'm gonna disappear at any moment." Xena said, still watching the bard closely.

"No, I was just thinking," she lifted the parchment a little. "about a new story." She added and forced a smile.

"Okay." Xena looked suspiciously at her before she turned her attention back to the sword and whetstone in her hands.

Gabrielle forced herself to stare at the blank parchment in her knee. She put the tip of the quill to the paper, held it there for a beat, before she started scribbling.

A while later Xena put away the whetstone and sheathed her sword, she looked at Gabrielle, who seemed to be lost in thought, in her own writing. The gentle scratch the quill made when in contact with the parchment had a soothing effect on Xena, and she turned her gaze to the campfire and lost herself in thoughts of what life had been like before these nights, and days, with Gabrielle. She was so far away that she didn't notice that the scratching had ceased.

Gabrielle had turned her gaze to Xena again, taking in her being, her beauty, and she longed to brush her hair out of her face, and to caress her cheeks, and feel her lips against her own… She kept watching the warrior as she sat there, the flames of the fire sent shadows playing over her skin.

They had been through so much together, they had journeyed to countries Gabrielle had only ever dreamed of, and Xena had saved her life in so many different ways, how could Gabrielle not love her? She could no longer deny the feeling she had for the woman, couldn't deny the fact that it wasn't only the love between friends she felt, there was something more there. But she didn't know how to tell Xena, or even if she really should. The revelation of her true feelings could lead to a disaster, could lead to their parting.

"Gabrielle, what are you thinking?" Xena had returned to the present to find Gabrielle staring at her again, it was agitating that the bard wouldn't confide in her, wouldn't tell her what thoughts were going through her mind. She kept her gaze steady at Gabrielle, tried to find the answer there in her eyes, hidden in the emerald green shimmer.

She had expected Gabrielle to turn away her gaze fast, because that was what she had done the last days, but Gabrielle looked straight at her, with an expression on her face that Xena couldn't read.

Gabrielle stared deep in to Xena's piercing blue eyes, she forced herself to keep looking at her. "About us…" her voice was merely a whisper, and yet Xena heard her clearly.

"Is something wrong?" Xena felt her insides clench, she had suspected that something was wrong, had felt it in the way Gabrielle had acted lately, but she had been too scared to go deeper in to what it might be, scared because Gabrielle was her best friend, and of all the things in the world, she was what she valued the most.

"No, I just…" Gabrielle gave a little smile. "sometimes it hits me, all the things we've been through, experiences I never even could have dreamed of…" She gazed at Xena, wanting so say more, but unable to form the words.

"I know…" Xena said slowly. "It amazes me that you're still here, after all we've been through, after all the pain I've caused you, you're still here…"

Gabrielle moved closer to the warrior, sat down next to her and laid her arms around her shoulders. "I hurt you too Xena, but it's all in the past now." She looked in to the fire. "Xena, you are my soul mate, and I wouldn't survive without you. A life without you wouldn't be worth it. I don't know what the future holds for us, but I know that as long as I'm with you, I'll get through it. Because I feel safe with you."

Xena turned to her friend and smiled a little. "I don't get what I could have done to deserve you."

Gabrielle gazed in to those blue eyes, saw the fire reflected in them, and before she could think she leaned closer and placed her lips upon Xena's.

She pulled back after what could have been years as much as seconds, she wasn't sure, but when she pulled back she could still feel Xena's lips on her own, as if they had never parted. She touched her own lips with her fingertips. Her heart was racing, her body quivered, she could hardly believe what she had done, that she had let her feelings steer her, take her over so completely. She was unable to speak, unable to move, unable to form a single rational thought.

Xena gazed at her, looking deep in to the familiar green eyes, as though she was searching for something deep inside, then she placed her hands on Gabrielle's cheeks and pulled her close for another kiss. She felt the soft lips against her own again, and it felt like a dream, a wonderful fantasy. She craved for more, so she opened her mouth a little, hoping that Gabrielle would understand her need. And she did. Gabrielle too opened her mouth and their tongues crashed together in a single wonderful moment, and Gabrielle entangled her fingers in Xena's hair, without thinking, without knowing what she was doing.

And then they parted again, both breathing rapidly, both unable to speak. They were just sitting there in light cast by the fire, gazing at each other, both searching for the same emotion in the other's eyes that they knew was reflected in their own.

Gabrielle's senses were more alert than ever, and she tried to memorize every little detail, the smells, the sound of Xena's breathing, the taste of her, the feeling of her lips, against her own. And the way she looked so vulnerable at this moment.

Just as she was about to say something, they were interrupted by a rattling in the bushes close by. Xena sprang to her feet, unsheathed her sword and moved slowly towards it, Gabrielle had stood up too, and she grabbed her sais and stood ready.

"Oh, there you guys are." Said a figure as he stumbled in to the camp, I've been looking all night.

"Joxer." Xena groaned and sheathed her sword again.

Gabrielle relaxed again and sat down. "Joxer, what are you doing here?"

"I heard rumors that you were close by." Joxer said, sitting down next to Gabrielle.

"Still doesn't explain what you're doing here though…" Xena muttered.

"Is someone in danger?" Gabrielle asked.

"Not that I know of." Joxer said as he reached out for a piece of bread that lay close to the fire.

"Then why did you come look for us this late?" Gabrielle asked.

"I didn't, I came looking for you hours ago, but I didn't find you until now." Joxer said as he took a bite of the bread. "I figured that you were searching for me."

"Why did you figure that?" Xena asked, still standing, agitated that Joxer had interrupted them.

"Because you're here, where I am." Joxer said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's time to sleep." Xena murmured and lay down on her bedroll with her back against the two.

Gabrielle was frustrated, she wanted more than anything to lay down close to Xena, caress her skin, but it was impossible with Joxer there, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get rid of him. She yawned widely. "I think Xena's right." She said and lay down on her bedroll, next to Xena's.

It was hard for both of them to fall asleep that night, and it was long after Joxer started snoring that sleep embraced the two women.


	3. Chapter 3

Xena was the first one to wake up the following morning, autumn had fallen around them as if over a night the trees had shifted from green to yellow and red. Xena inhaled, the scent of the trees close to them, so familiar and yet not the same. She turned around to find Gabrielle fast asleep in her bedroll, and behind her Joxer was still snoring. Xena furrowed her brow, deep in thought. Had the kiss she shared with Gabrielle really happened yesterday, or was it a dream, was her imagination playing tricks on her mind? Joxer was really here, unfortunately, so that should mean that the kiss had really happened. She touched her lips with her fingertips, if she focused hard enough she could feel Gabrielle's lips against her own, the sweet taste of her tongue, her emotions so visible in her green eyes.

Xena stretched and got up, she needed not to ponder over last night's events, because with Joxer here it would be impossible to do anything, even to talk about it. She hated him. She loved him, but she hated him, hated his timing, the way he ran after Gabrielle.

She put a few logs in to what was left of last night's fire, and waited for the flames to take hold of them, to rise towards the heaven again. The temperature had shifted during the night, it was cold and a thick fog rested over the nearby lake. Argo whinnied and Xena turned her attention. "Good morning girl." She stroke the proud horse's soft fur.

Gabrielle moaned softly in her sleep before she woke up and stretched. She kept her eyes closed for a few seconds, unsure of what she would say to Xena, what had happened yesterday was indescribable, out of this world. She realized that she had been longing for yesterday's events for longer than she had realized.

She couldn't stay like that forever, so she opened her eyes and sat up, a shiver immediately ran through her body and gave her goose bumps. She wrapped the bed spread around her. "Good morning." She yawned.

"Morning." Xena grunted. "Autumn is here."

"Yeah, it's cold." Gabrielle nodded.

There was an awkward silence between them, they both racked their brains for something to say, both of them failing.

The silence was broken by Joxer instead. "Good morning." He looked at the both women. "Is it breakfast yet?"

Gabrielle grabbed the saddlebag closest to her and started rummaging through it, glad to have something to do, something else to focus on for a while.

"I'm gonna go for a morning swim." Xena said, needing to get away from camp if only for a little while, because being this close to Gabrielle, but unable to really talk to her, to touch her, was driving her crazy.

"In this cold?" Gabrielle heard herself ask, without even realizing she was speaking. She had turned her gaze, her attention, to Xena without realizing what happened.

"Yes, I'll be back in a while." Xena marched out of camp, and left Gabrielle and Joxer still sitting on their bedrolls.

Gabrielle started rummaging through the bags again, she pulled up some bread and eggs and got busy making breakfast.

For once Joxer was silent and Gabrielle was thankful for it, she didn't have the patience to deal with his rambling right now, her nerves were far too fragile for that.

A while later Xena came back to the camp, her wet hair falling down her back. Gabrielle gazed at her, she had to focus so hard not to reach out her hand and run her fingers through Xena's black hair, she wanted so much to pull her close and kiss her again. But she reminded herself that Joxer was sitting right there, next to them, and somehow managed not to follow her instincts, her body's instincts.

"So where are we headed?" Joxer asked, his mouth full of bread.

"We?" Xena asked coldly.

"Yeah, the two greatest warriors." Joxer contracted his small biceps and sounded important. "And our sidekick, of course." He added.

"I don't know about you, but we're headed to the amazons." Xena said.

"What Xena means," Gabrielle hurried to add "is that we're on our way to the amazons because they need my help. And, well, we all know what happened last time you were there." She was talking about the time Joxer had been sneaking around the bushes while some of the amazons were bathing.

"But that was a mistake, I'm sure they've forgotten by now." Joxer laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Xena murmured as she took another bite.

"So we already have to part?" Joxer asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Xena's voice was full of sarcasm. "But we'll meet up with you right after." She smiled, satisfied with the situation.

Gabrielle looked from Xena to Joxer and back, she started to realize why Xena wanted to get rid of Joxer, and couldn't stop a smile from reaching her lips.

They parted around noon, Xena and Gabrielle took course to the Amazon land.

The silence that fell around them was uncomfortable, but neither one of them managed to come up with something to say, but they both had the same thought, now that they were alone again, they could continue what had started the night before…


	4. Chapter 4

_AN; Because it's been ages since I updated this fic (sorry about that) and because I've found inspiration I'm updating 2 chapters in one night. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for comments, they are much appreciated! _

_I still don't own any of these characters (unfortunately), just using them for entertainment purposes._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The words unspoken between the two women lay beneath the surface the following days, they travelled further and further, beginning to closing in on the Amazon lands. Gabrielle wanted to talk to Xena before they arrived at their destination. She had been racking her brains for something to say, some way to explain to her, but it seemed impossible. All she wanted was to be close to her again, her skin screamed for Xena's touch, her heart and soul screamed for her thoughts and feelings. But how did you explain something like that? How could she possibly tell Xena what was really in her heart? How could she tell her that every time they reunited after spending time apart, even if it was only a few moments, it felt as though her soul intertwined with Xena's.

The dark was falling and settling into night on their 3rd day of travelling when they decided to make camp. Xena made a fire while Gabrielle set out their bedrolls and rummaged through one of the saddlebags, she was hungry, and she knew Xena was too, so she thought it best to start cooking right away.

Xena brushed Argo down while Gabrielle prepared their dinner, the smell of meat spread around their camp and Xena's stomach rumbled.

Gabrielle shot her smile "Hungry, warrior?" She had spoken before she could think.

"Starving." Xena murmured.

Gabrielle returned her attention to their dinner, cooking over the fire, she added some spices before she was pleased with it and gave a plate to Xena.

They ate in silence, just like the nights before this, both feeling the need to talk about what had happened, but neither one able to.

When they had eaten Gabrielle collected the plates and pan and went down to the river to wash them off.

Xena sighed and watched the bard descend from the camp, not quite knowing what to do about the situation, or what to say to her. The last couple of days thoughts had been running through her mind so fast that it had left her exhausted, she wished that she knew what was going on in Gabrielle's head. She felt frustrated and agitated with herself, it had never been this hard before to open up to Gabrielle.

When Gabrielle came back in to camp Xena was staring in to the flames, they were comforting for her. Gabrielle bit her lower lip and hesitated for a beat, then decided that the time had come, they couldn't go on like this. She sat down beside the warrior and took a deep breath.

"Xena…" Her voice sounded so small and vulnerable. Xena turned to her, her gaze caught in Gabrielle's, her blue eyes shimmered through the dark, and took Gabrielle's breath away. She couldn't talk, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All she could do at that moment was to stare in to those familiar blue eyes.

"Gabrielle…" Xena's voice, merely a whisper, the contours of her face ever so soft, the expression in her eyes speaking volumes.

And it was at that point they both realized that words weren't needed, that their actions could speak for them. And Xena leaned closer, she captured Gabrielle's lips with her own, softly and tenderly placing her lips on top of Gabrielle's, both women closing their eyes at the sensation much longed for.

The kiss grew deeper as Xena opened her mouth a little, urging Gabrielle to do the same by running the tip of her tongue along Gabrielle's bottom lip. And Gabrielle obeyed, opening her mouth, their tongues crashing together. And Gabrielle drank from Xena, drank the love pouring in to her, and she felt alive for the first time in her life. This, now, was all that mattered, all that existed right now. The rest of the world could fall away and fall apart, and neither one of them would notice.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena's neck, pulling her closer, this was all she needed, the love only Xena could give, the only love that mattered. And neither one of them knew for how long they were kissing, seconds, minutes, hours or days?

Gabrielle pulled back a little and blue eyes met green, their feelings so obviously written in their eyes, they were two pieces in a puzzle, the only two pieces that fit together. And they both dived in for another kiss, this time more passionately, more hungry, and both of them pouring love in to the other while drinking the love they received.

Xena softly stroke Gabrielle's body, every inch that she could reach, and Gabrielle melted in her arms, her body finally receiving the touch it had waited for, for so long, her tongue deep in Xena's mouth, her soul finally whole.

And Xena was completely amazed, completely in shock, because despite her previous experiences, this was completely new to her, she had no idea that it could feel like this to kiss someone, that it was possible to feel a kiss in every part of your body. And she needed to feel more of the bard, she needed to be with her.

Xena trailed Gabrielle's spine with her fingertips, then tugged on the fabric covering her shoulder blades and back.

They parted, and Xena looked deep in to Gabrielle's eyes. "I want to make you mine…" Her voice dark, low and soft. "Can I?"

Gabrielle couldn't manage to get a single word out, so she just nodded, before she covered Xena's lips with her own again. Their tongues living a life of their own, dancing sensually together, and she pushed her own body in to Xena's.

Xena lay Gabrielle down on her back on the bedrolls, she leaned over her and started to undress her, slowly, her hands caressing every bit of flesh revealed, when Gabrielle's breasts became free Xena softly caressed them with her fingertips, feeling the nipples react to her touch, and Gabrielle let out a soft moan. She closed her mouth around one of the nipples, causing Gabrielle to squirm. She then paid the other nipple the same attention before she looked in to Gabrielle's eyes. "You are more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

Gabrielle entwined her fingers in Xena's hair and pulled her closer for another kiss, Xena obeyed, because when they kissed it felt like Gabrielle was breathing life in to her. And she climbed on top of Gabrielle, their limbs entwined to the point where neither of them knew where one started and the other began.

It didn't take them long to get the annoying fabric out of the way, and they were lying close to each other, both naked, both craving the other's touch.

Gabrielle pushed her hips in to Xena's hoping to urge her on, and Xena got the hint, she parted Gabrielle's legs with her own, feeling her wetness against her thigh. She rubbed her thigh gently against Gabrielle's core and was rewarded with a deep moan.

She moved on top of Gabrielle, her hips pushing in to the bard's, supporting herself on her arms, gazing in to her eyes.

Gabrielle's lips were parted, she was panting, soft moans escaping her lips ever so often, she wrapped her arms around her warriors shoulders and pushed her hips against Xena's.

"Please…" Her voice was cracked. "Please, I want you… inside me..." Her arousal made it hard to speak, but she knew what she wanted, and that was to give herself completely to Xena.

Xena slipped a hand between their bodies, she caressed her inner thigh, moving up to her wetness, she ran her finger along her lower lips, flicked it over her clit, and then as she looked deep in to her eyes she pushed two fingers inside her.

Gabrielle arched her back, and let out a moan, her eyes dark with desire, she gently scratched Xena's back before placing her hands on her bottom.

Xena started thrusting in to her, Gabrielle raised her hips a little with every thrust, urging her on also by pushing her closer.

Then Gabrielle too slipped a hand between their bodies, she found Xena's core and pushed two fingers inside her.

The night was full of pants and moans, and neither of the two women wanted the night to ever end. But all good things must come to an end, and when Gabrielle arched her back and let out a guttural moan while her inner walls squeezed Xena's fingers, it sent Xena too over the edge. They came together, neither one of them had ever experienced anything like it. And afterwards they lay in each other's arms, holding on tight to each other. And for the first time in her life, they felt complete.

"I love you Xena, I have always loved you." Gabrielle whispered. She seemed so vulnerable there, in Xena's arms.

"I love you too Gabrielle. More than you will ever know."

They fell asleep like that, and the new day found them like that; lying close to each other in a warm embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Xena was the first one to wake up the following morning, she still had her arms wrapped tight around Gabrielle, their legs entwined. She opened her eyes to look directly at Gabrielle's soft face, every muscle in her body completely relaxed in Xena's embrace. A smile reached over Xena's face, the sensation of having Gabrielle so close, skin to skin, gave her life a complete new meaning.

She watched the bard sleep calmly in her arms for a long while, how much time that passed was impossible to say, but one thing was for sure; watching Gabrielle sleep gave her a sort of peace she had never experienced before.

The new morning was quickly turning into day, and even though Xena was enjoying herself immensely they still had a few days journey left before they would reach the Amazon lands, and so she decided that it was time to wake the bard from her land of dreams.

She planted soft kisses over Gabrielle's face, starting at her chin. Gabrielle stirred in her sleep, and Xena smiled as she kept planting kisses along her jaw line, to her ears. Gabrielle stretched and let out a small moan, before she buried her face in Xena's neck.

"Good morning." Xena said in a soft voice. "It's time to wake up."

Gabrielle groaned in Xena's neck and pulled the covers over her head. Xena smiled, there was a new softness between them, and for Xena a new experience in all. She had never before experienced this kind of softness with anyone, this cuddling, enjoying having someone so close, to not be bothered, not wanting to get dressed immediately.

Gabrielle resurfaced from under the covers, sighing, peeking around the camp. The mist lay thick around them, magically covering them from the surroundings. "Autumn really is here." Gabrielle stated, still with her arms wrapped around Xena. "Indeed." Xena agreed, following Gabrielle's gaze. "And the Amazons are awaiting our return to their lands, so we better get going."

Gabrielle peeked at her "Are you so eager to leave my embrace?" she raised one of her eyebrows.

Xena smiled sweetly "I'm eager to return to your embrace, when the night falls, and we're closer to the Amazon land."

Gabrielle was pleased with the reply, she withdrew from Xena, and the two women got dressed. Gabrielle rummaged through the saddlebags to get something eatable while Xena packed the rest of their things.

"We need to get more bread." Gabrielle stated.

"There's a village not too long from here, we can get bread there." Xena said.

Gabrielle handed Xena a piece of bread, and they sat down to have breakfast. Neither one of them spoke, and yet the silence that fell around them wasn't uncomfortable in any way. They just enjoyed each other's company. That was one of the things Xena loved with Gabrielle; the fact that they could be silent together, even though Gabrielle did speak a lot, sometimes silence embraced them and Xena felt right at home.

When they had finished their breakfast Xena mounted Argo and they began their journey, Gabrielle walking beside her.

"It's been a long time we haven't visited the Amazons." Xena stated.

"A little too long." Gabrielle said. "I should visit them more often."

"Well, I'm sure the return of the queen will be a joyful event." Xena smiled.

"It usually is." Gabrielle grinned. "I've missed them. Maybe more than I've realized. It's like, the closer we get, the more I miss them." She turned serious.

"Probably because you think more about them." Xena pondered.

"But it's more than that." Gabrielle gazed at her. "If I was ever to settle down, I think that would be the place I could do it."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on settling down?"

Gabrielle smiled "Not right at this moment. But some day."

Xena contemplated the revelation for a little while, before she spoke. "When we're old."

Gabrielle laughed. "Don't worry, warrior, I'm very pleased with our life now."

Xena smiled at her "Well, anywhere is home to me, as long as you are there."

"So you would be willing to settle down, then?" Gabrielle raised her eyebrows.

"Some day." Xena answered. "When we're old."

Before the night fell the came to the village Xena had been talking about during the morning. "Do you want to get a room for the night?" Xena asked Gabrielle.

"Do we not need to travel further today, then?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well, sometimes nothing beats the comfort of a bed." Xena replied and winked at her.

Gabrielle felt the blush spread across her face, and Xena grinned when she noticed.

"Let's get a room then." Gabrielle replied.

When the night fell not long after they were having dinner in a tavern. Gabrielle could hardly focus on her food, all she wanted was to be close to Xena, to once again feel her hands over her body, and to once again feel her lips against her own.

"Are you not gonna eat that?" Xena asked pointing at Gabrielle's food.

"Yes." Gabrielle replied, taking another bite.

Xena looked around, taking in the faces in the tavern. "It's been an unusually slow day, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yes." Gabrielle agreed.

"We haven't stumbled on to a single fight." Xena stated, still looking around.

"Is that why you're looking for trouble now?" Gabrielle asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not looking for trouble." Xena defended herself. "I'm just checking." She added.

"Mhm." Gabrielle took yet another bite of her food. "You get restless when you haven't fought for a while." She stated without looking at Xena.

Xena gazed at her "What?"

Gabrielle looked up and met her gaze "Just a statement." She said.

"Yeah, well…" Xena muttered. "It's what I do."

"I know." Gabrielle nodded. "I don't mean it in a negative way."

Xena took a zip from her cup. "Are you finished?" she asked, nodding her head once at Gabrielle's now empty plate.

"Yes." Gabrielle nodded.

"So we go?" There was a light shining through Xena's eyes, just the thought of once again getting to hold Gabrielle almost made her tremble.

"Yes, we go." Gabrielle laughed.

They went to their room and Xena closed the door while Gabrielle sat down on the bed, to then lean on her elbows, facing Xena, one knee pulled up, the other leg dropping lazily off the bed, placed in the centre of the room.

Xena locked the door and turned to face her, a smile spreading across her face. She took off her armor, feeling Gabrielle's gaze burning her skin. Her long hair caressed her back, her bra and panties the only thing covering her, but it didn't make her shy, she knew Gabrielle would appreciate the view. And so she turned to her and smiled at her, slowly walking towards her, and Gabrielle felt the heart in her chest speed up. Xena stood right by the bed, she placed her hand on Gabrielle's knee, smiling at her, and Gabrielle gazed at her, took in her beauty, from head to toe and back up. And when their gazes met again Xena leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Gabrielle felt her body react instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Xena's neck, her eyes closed shut and she shivered by the sensation of having Xena so close to her.

The kiss was soft and tender, yet passionate. Xena withdrew a little, to Gaze in to Gabrielle's emerald eyes. She caressed her face with her fingertips. "How did I not see then, what I see now?" she murmured.

"What do you see now?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena smiled a little. "The love I've been searching for."

Their night together lasted long, while outside it had began raining, nothing could disturb the couple in the room.


End file.
